btd6ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
BTD 6 ideas
Tower Ideas Monkey Priest $340 150 hp Nearby towers shoot 5% faster Path 1 1. Bloon Sacrificer:$215:Pops 1 bloon per 5 sec 175 2. Sacrificing Stables$630: Pops 2 bloons per 3 sec 200 3. Mass Sac $1020: Can sacrifice zebra and lead bloons and pops 3 bloons per 2 sec 250 4. Anti-God $6000: Can sacrifice all bloons up to ceramics and pops 6 layers and 5 bloons per sec 500 Path 2 1. Dart God $340: Nearby dart monkeys have increased range 150 2. Tack God $430 same with tack towers 175 3. Bomb God $860 same with bomb towers 250 4. Super God $10000 super monkeys have +1 to popping power 400 Path 3 1. Radar Scanner $1700 camo stuff And all that 200 2. Laser Top $6000 temple has laser attack 235 3. Plasma Top $12000 temple has plasma attack 325 4. Sun God Top $27500 temple has sun god attack. 650 New Ice Tower $340 100 hpdftdrtsdtr Throws ice balls that freeze bloons. Path 1 1. ak47 1p 2. Longer Freezing $340 145 3. Arctic wind $5650 greatly increases radius and freezes MOAB-class bloons. 165 4. Viral Frost $6370 bloons that touch frozen bloons freeze 225 Path 2 1. Permafrost $180 125 2. Snap Freeze $340 165 3. Freezy Frozen $680 2 layers 215 4. North Pole $1260 5 layers 325 Path 3 1. Longer Range $85 215 2. Even Longer Range $115 215 3. Razor Shards $1875 shards pop stuff 355 4. Absolute Zero Ability $1875 freezes bloons for 5 seconds. 365 Fire Monkey $430 100 hp throws fireballs Path 1 1. Faster fireing $255 150 2. even faster fire-ing $340 200 3. Flame Breath $3650 like dragon breath 250 4. Rigel Breath $10260 shoots a firey blue flame that pops anything and everything and does x10 damage to MOAB-class bloons 850 Path 2 1. Exploding Fire $630 235 2. Frag Fire $660 325 3. Cluster Fire $780 fire explosions set even more bloons on fire 450 4. The Big One $2660 explosions are twice as big 675 Path 3 1. Power Flames $340 fire does moar damage 230 2. Super Flames $640 even MOAR damage 255 3. Fire Spreader $1020 popped bloons leave fire on the track. 355 4. Forest Fire Ability $6360 all bloons on screen go BURN! 455 Monkey Nerd $215 50 hp shoots pencils that pop 1 bloon pencil sharpener $430 every 2nd shot pops 4 bloons scissors $630 throws scissors that pop 2 layers of bloons pencil box $1875 throws pencil box that pops lead and frozen bloons and 3 layers 250 hp Path 2 paper cut $210 throws paper that pops 1 bloon Clay Lump $430 throws clay that pops lead Bloon Painter $780 throws paintbrushs that paint bloons and make towers do 3x damage against painted bloons Bloon Artist $2300 towers do x10 damage against painted bloons and paintbrushs pop 1 layer before painting. 250 hp Path 3 Laptop Monkey $630 laptops allow towers to shoot faster Tower Hacker $1020 towers have more range and less expensive upgrades Bloon Hacker $2300 bloons are slower every 5 seconds for 5 seconds Ability: Summon Bloonsday Device $100000 destroys every bloon on screen completely and utterly. Does 4000 damage to MOAB-class bloons. 1000 hp neo temple 1111 6000$ shoots green juggernaut as fast as a super monkey and 4 srcle arownd it Path 1 1. super: 8 srcle arownd:1233 999$ 2. faster shooting: 3000$: 3. ss: juggernauts breack 19 lears:1466 9000$ 4. mega hyper: it grows a yellow head and it shoots sun god shots: 22222 $10000 path 2 1. comet shots: it shoots a juggernaut that is in a comet it leves a explosion: 1234 1200$ 2. masive juggernauts: juggernauts doow 20 damage: 1590 $1400 3.damage: juggernauts doow 40 damage: 1920 $2000 4. nage: it grows a red head and it shoots big red technological terrors shots:24444 $8000 path 3 poesin juggernauts: it will poesin bloons: 1300 $1200 mecha monkey 5555$ 900 hp a robot monkey that attacks with two arms and tail super fast with specialised darts that can hurt any bloon type and can pop 12 bloons at once path 1 1. air shield $1200 slows all bloons that come within range of the tower 950 2.tazer sword and garting gun $3200:tazer sword shocks 3 layers of bloons:garting gun shoots corrosive acid at bloons 980 3.huge arsenal $12322 adds even more to your arsenal. 1000 4.giant robomecha $50000 massively increases popping power. 11400 5.high frequency waves 6000mm $152880 shoots high frequency waves that pop bloons with so much ease 23684 path 2 monkey recsorces bureau monkey fruit trower 1000$ hp1000 it trows explosioding froot as fast as a green baloon path 1 1.wotermeline it can trow 2.wotermeline seds explode new spike factory generates piles of road spikes on the track unused spikes dissapear at the end of each round. path 1 explosives monkey new heli pilot 1500$ hp 200 powerful attack helicopter armed with twin dart shooters and multiple patrol options. path 1 1.quad darts: shoots 4 darts per volley instead of 2.hp 220 600$ 2.pursuit: enables a powerful new targeting option able to pursue bloons across the track . hp 290 500$ 3.razor rotors: rotors blades rip up bloons on contact including frozen and lead. hp 350 1750$ 4.apache dartship: adds a powerful missile array and machine gun to its arsenal.hp 11950 17500$ path 2 1. bigger jets: allows the heli to move much faster.hp 210 500$ 2. enhanced ifr instruments: allows heli to detect and attack camo bloons.hp 310 600$ 3. downdraft: rotors blow bloons away from the heli.hp 350 2500$ 4. support chinook: abilities: drops med and cash crates and can move most towers.hp 11700 15000$ path 3 1. pointier darts: darts can pop 6 bloons at once! hp 215 630$ 2.mine dropper: heli can drop exploding mines on bloons. hp 300 550$ 3. bloon burner: heli gets afterburner booster that burns and pops bloons! hp 350 2000$ 4.fighter jet pilot: adds powerful glaive shooters and plutonium blasters and nuclear canon and fire laser to its arsenal! hp 21790 51200$ plasma monkey 2000$ 600 hp a monkey infused with plasma attacks with powerful plasma tentacles can be placed on land or water. path 1 1. Raging Plasma tornado $1000 : enables the monkey to shoot a plasma tornado that pop 6 bloons 3 layers. hp 670 2. Plasma breath: enables the monkey to spew wide range hot plasma breath roasting bloons alive! and pops 4 bloons at a time! $3450 hp 720 3. Exploding plasma tentacles: these new tentacles create huge explosions where they strike! they have 3times the popping power and explosions are so hot they can pop black bloons! $12080 hp 6720 4. Ultra plasma breath: the plasma breath is even bigger and pops 4 times as much as before and its so powerful it can pop plasma bloons! $20000 hp 17890 Monkey chef $510 200 hp anyone want a pizza pie the monkey chef is here! he swings at bloons with his spoon that pops 1 layer and 6 bloons for far away bloons he throws 2 spoons at them they pop 2 layers 3 bloons: medium,fast attack speed. path 1 1. Knife throw : throws knives that pop 3 layers 8 bloons instead of spoons.300 hp $210 2. Spoon spin: now instead of swinging the spoon he spins it rapidly it has more popping power and its quicker. 400 hp $500 3. cluster pies: sometimes shoots pies that pop 5 layers 10 bloons and when it reaches its end of pierce it explodes into pie slices that move so fast they can pop black bloons the pie fragments return to point of explosion pie slices pop 2 layers 3 bloons. $3090 hp 3450 4. 16 knife throw: can throw 16 knives at once that pop 3 times as much as before and it throws even faster than ever before! $36,000 16000 hp new sniper monkey hp 220 $400 path 1 full metal jacket: 344 $350 point five oh: 400 $2200 deadly precision: 450 $7500 cripple MOAB: 1000 $12500 path 2 faster firing: 300 night vision goggles: 390 semi automatic rifle: 470 $3500 automatic rifle: allows sniper to take multiple shoots and attack 6x as fast: 1200 $12000 path 3 1. flechette darts: burst darts break into sharp slivers for extra poppage: 300 2.triple burst: upgraded to 24 slivers: 340 3. spikey burst: Monkey director $415 350 hp uses a high powered camera to flash bloons in a wide range flash up to 30 bloons in one flash and each flash pops 1 layer. Path 1 1. faster flashing: flashes faster much faster than before. $205 400 hp 2. stronger flashing: now each flash pops 3 layers and up to 35 bloons in one flash. $650 580 hp 3. double flashing: double camera! can now flash on both sides of the director and wider flash area. $2000 900 hp 4. colossal camera: quadruple camera! now has 4 huge high tech cameras can flash on any side of the director each one can flash independently and can now hurt moab class bloons and now pops 18 layers at a time and flashes 5 times as fast! $11,100 12,091 hp Path 2 1. distracting flashes: each flash stuns bloons. $310 450 hp 2. triple flash: flashes 3 times per volley instead of one. $1000 600 hp 3. hyper range flashing: flashing range is much wider and longer then before. $1800 890 hp 4. huge flashing: giant camera! camera turns giant and has a super wide and long flashing range and can pop 100 bloons per flash and can now hurt moab class bloons! $52,012 26,123 hp Path 3 1. spy camera: allows director to target camo bloons. $510 380 hp 2. sharp shards: after every flash sharp frags spread out and pop more bloons shards do double damage to moab class bloons. $2000 550 hp 3. meteor flasher: now it spreads out hot meteor frags with each flash and sharp frags too! $4400 790 hp 4. flash blast: camera cannon! now uses a high tech super powered flash blaster that shoots a giant flash laser that has a huge flash explosion that stuns bloons for 8 seconds and now pops 10 layers per shot and explosion and can now hurt moab class bloons. ability: quadruples the explosion size for 20 seconds! $21,210 9298 hp Monkey director tier 5 upgrades monkey director path 1 tier 5 upgrade Orbital flash: now uses a futuristic high tech top secret orbital camera with four doomsday camera camera limbs that are 10 times as strong as before and every 5 seconds shoots a doomsday blast up into the sky that rains down space lasers that have huge explosions and pop 50 bloons per laser and pops 30 layers at a time and sometimes shoots a huge orbital laser that homes in on bloons and moab class bloons! 11,100 monkey money $90,590 in game money 159,090 hp monkey director path 2 tier 5 upgrade Bloon vaporizer: now uses monkeytech's huge camera so big it flash an entire country it flashes all bloons on screen and can hurt moab class bloons still and and can pop up to 800 bloons at once and pops 15 layers! 9,999 monkey money $80,000 in game money 209,000 hp monkey director path 3 tier 5 upgrade abilty: atomic rail lazar: shoots a huge solid rail laser that pops all bloons and does huge damage to moab class bloons does 2 times damage to zomg's! 10,000 monkey money $90,000 in game money 109,990 hp Damage booster tower 150$ 160hp tower that connects to other towers that when so boosts how many layers popped per projectile and pierce by .4 path 1 1.boosted ar-static: boosted ar-static means more damage! layers popped per projectile and pierce boosted to .8 210$ 320 hp 2.bloon-degradebles: now equipped with a laser that degrades bloons by 2 layers.(does not effect moab class bloons) layers popped per projectile and pierce boosted by 2. 1000$ 640 hp 3.arcenital lasers: now adds another laser that strike powerful lightning that pops bloons very very fast 2 times faster than a sun god! and does it 2 layers at a time! layers popped per projectile and pierce boosted to 4 5000$ 2240 hp 4.heavy damage-machine: now adds three more of all the weapons and adds a triple eye laser that does heavy damage and pops of 8 layer at a time and pops up to 20 bloons at once! layers popped per projectile and pierce boosted to 8! 25000$ 9459 hp path 2 1.ranging out!: increases range by 2. 105$ 250 hp 2.doublange!: increases range by 3. 801$ 490 hp 3. drone maker: now equipped with drone 4 shooters that shoot bloons each shooter shoots 4 drones that home in on bloons each drone pops 5 layers and 14 bloons at once! and increases range by 4. 5,050$ 2987 hp 4.gyro ball angles: now has drone shooters on all sides and each side shoots 100 drones at once! and increases range by 5. 30,000$ 9895 hp Path 3 1. faster shooting: increases rate of fire by 1. 100$ 200 hp 2. firing out!: increases rate of fire by 4. 900$ 420 hp 3. shockwave: now has a wide range shockwave attack that surrounds it with electricity that shocks bloons. and increases by 6! 4320$ 2690 hp 4.shockolypse now: now spreads the shockwave on all sides really fast and does alot of damage and increases rate of fire by 8! 25,600$ 3090 hp Bloon Ideas Bloon Enhancers Orange Bloon like pink bloons but bigger and faster round 24 Real Orange Bloons randomly appear 2% chance fast as a permafrosted orange bloon 8 HP Splits into 2 pink bloons Random Bloons .5% chance of appearing can be ANYTHING Mystery Bloon .25% chance of appearing has 50 hp and when popped splits into 2 of a BFB or lower bloon at random. Steel Bloon lead type and has 2 hp splits into 2 lead bloons Appears on round 36 Coal Alloy Bloon lead 3 hp splits into 2 steel bloons round 42 Iron Bloon lead 4 hp splits into 2 coal alloy bloons round 48 Aluminim Bloon lead 5 hp splits into 2 iron bloons round 56 Bolt Bloon lead 6 hp splits into 2 aluminium bloons round 61 Gold Bloon lead 7 hp 2 bolt bloons round 66 Lapis Bloon lead 8 hp 2 gold bloons round 70 Carbon Bloon lead 9 hp 2 lapis bloons round 72 Emerald Bloon lead 10 hp 2 carbon bloons round 76 Ruby Bloon lead 11 hp 2 emerald bloons round 80 Amethsyth Bloon lead 12 hp 2 ruby bloons round 81 Quartz Bloon lead 13 hp 2 amethsyth bloons round 83 Platinum Bloon lead 14 hp 2 quartz bloons round 84 Diamond Bloon lead 15 hp 2 platinum bloons round 84 spimpl moab 40 hp round 36 4 clae balloon MDSZ MDSZ-Monkeys Defense Squad Zeplin. Every 6 seconds it spawns 300 ceramics and 1 bfb! Every 4 seconds it spawns 500 tornado bloons 200 camo pink bloons. Every 15 seconds it spawns 2 SBZ'S.and When destroyed it spawns 4 OOABM's and takes 150000 hits to pop! and i made tornado bloons idea. but my bro made the SBZ idea. and MDSZ is seen first on round 150. tornado bloon immune to being blown or knocked back or being sucked in. appearance: grey bloon with tornado bottom. mini moab 50 hp round 23 like the ones in bloons super monkey 2. shielded bloons like the ones in bloons super monkey 2. Track Ideas By mmm2 MOAR Tracks will be helpful. Grassy Greens A easy path that has several loops and 1 exit and entrance. Rank 1 NO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE Desert Dunes A easy path that has bloons starting in the center and going through a spiral to the exit. Rank 2 Cool Cave A easy path that has bloons zigzagging from left to right. Challenge Ideas A day at the park complete park path easy with only dart monkeys, snipers, bombs, and bucaneers AND you need a 3-2 bucaneer to win for $35 mm Short Circuit complete switch easy with only the first 8 towers. Get $55 monkey money Firerock Zappers. Survive through round 65 on z-factor hard with only 2-4 apprentices and road spikes $65 Bomb-Bloon Battlefield Bloons are Ranked up and only bombs, mortars, and 2-4 bucaneers on monkey lane $35 Green-Lead Pink-Lead Black-Lead rainbow-ceramic Do NOT Skate on the Ice Complete The Rink without placing towers on the ice. $50 mm Clocking The Time Cheat time for 50 rounds with only super monkeys, dartling guns,spike factorys and 2-4 boomerang throwers You have ONLY 85 LIVES pineapples and road spikes added Premiums and agents allowed $80 mm for completing We chip bloons yeah! Beat 63 rounds on the great divide on hard With only 2-1 bloon chippers and 2-2 heli pilots and 0-0 super monkeys you have ONLY 90 LIVES NO PREMIUMS OR AGENTS ALLOWED! pineapples allowed $130 mm for winning special mission ideas White moab Survive 20 Special rounds of Upgraded bloons and every 4 rounds the White M.O.A.B Appears its big strong and fast and tough to beat so be ready for it to save monkey central city do it! 25,000 starting cash. And white moab comes in three forms in this order: normal: camo: regen: shielded: all on round 20 and takes 800 hits to pop Red- zebra blue- ceramic green- tornado yellow- bfb pink- camo moab White MOAB SPLITS Out 1 ZOMG 2 BFB 1 MOAB 3 CERAMICS White MOAB speed= pink bloon White moab comes in three forms in this order: normal: camo: regen: shielded. all on round 20 takes 800 hits to pop 1500 mm for completing Category:Ideas Category:Awesomeness Category:Improved towers Category:Towers Category:Priest Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Bloons Category:Blimps Category:Monkey nerd Category:Tier 5 upgrades